Its A Shell Of A Town
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: Danielle Evans and her family have moved from rainy England to the wonderful New York City. Her and her two older brothers, Eric and Charles go exploring on their first night and get a little spooked as they see a sewer lid move, and 4 shadows jump across a building. They soon encounter the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Even their neighbour, April are friends with them. R&R
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**Hello guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but i will still continue with my Transformers Fanfic, if this doesnt catch on, and people dont like it i guess i'll just stop it. You can stop delete stories, right?**

**i know, i know...lame story title...i couldnt think of anything better...:/**

**So i was planning on writing a Marvel Avengers story, i was thinking of just writing about a S.H.E.I.L.D agent who could work with the earths mighest heros or something, but then TMNT come to mind, because i was mad on the tv shows when i was younger, and i do watch it when my little sister does now...;) Then i saw an advert for the new movie, and i thought it does look good, i dont know if it is or not...but i would like to watch it. Anyways so i decided to write a TMNT Fanfic, and here are the first chapter, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1: A new home**

Danielle Evans was sat in a yellow taxi, which was driving through the famous New York city, with her parents and her two older brothers; Eric and Charles. Danielle has light green eyes and dark blonde hair, with natural light blonde highlights. Her hair reached halfway down her back, and wavy/straight. She had a normal white coloured skin due to the lack of heat from the Uk, and a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. Danielle stood at around 5,5, she was just at average height for a 16 year old, with a petite figure. Danielle took mostly after her Mother, who was at average heights, and weight, but had a small figure. Her brothers was the complete opposite, they both was tall and largely built, just like their Dad.

Her brother, Charles had light brown hair, and dark green eyes. His skin was little bit more darker than his sister, due to the fact that he went out more than she did. He is currently 18yrs old, and hated the fact that he had to move to the U.S and leave him in England, he was just glad that him and his family didn't have a strong posh british accent, he thought that would be embarrassing. The Evans come from the south west of the Uk, and lived in the country, they had more of a wiltshire accent than anything.

Eric was the oldest of the three, he was nearly 20, but still loved with his family of course. He also had green eyes, but had auburn brown hair, simular to the others. He was whole head taller than his brother, and also largley built. He liked to take advantage of this to his younger siblings. He like to annoy them, but loved them trully, seems they was his siblings.

The Evans had to take a mini bus taxi, for them five, and all their luggage could fit it. Their parents had a rule of max 3 suitcases, which was quite difficult to choose what stuff they didn't use anymore. Most of which they decided to give to charties, or gave they old toys which they kept forever, to children in need of it. Danielle managed to fit, all her clothes and shoes in two large suitcases, and her books and notepads and pen accessories and a few comics that she really didn't want to throw away, and two badly damnaged to give away. She also damaged to squeeze in some of her favourite tv boxsets and movies. They then all had one suitcase for them all to fit their toothbrushes and others needs.

Danielle had her nose stuck into a book, yet again. She was re-reading the Harry Potter series, and she would never not enjoy them. She was currently on the first of the series Harry Potter; and the Sorcerers Stones. She giggled when she was reading the part when the Weasleys twins cast snowballs to continually hit the back of his turban. She always found these bits funny, the twins was one of her favourite characters. She was just going to continue reading when one of her brothers reached over and pulled it from her grasp.

"Come on little sister, you need to stop reading these geeky books anyway?" Eric looked through the pages, attempting to loosing her page.

"Give it back, Eric.." She held out her hand towards him, expecting him to hand it back.

Eric grinned "I think not, how about you have a little friendly conversation with your favourite bro?".

Charles looked away from the window he was looking out of "So that would be me then" He stuck out a tongue to his brother, who was sat the other side of Danielle.

"Why do i have sit in the middle again?" She groaned, reaching across Eric to receive her book.

"Because we are older, simple really Dani" Eric ruffled her hair handing back her book " And now you have lost your page".

Charles rolled his eyes "She'll know the page number or something, Eric".

Eric nodded in agreement "Yeah and the chapter".

"And the chapter name" Charles laughed.

Danielle rolled her eyes, laying the book on her lap "I'm here. I am right here and i can hear you two idiots, and I'm not that obsessed with Harry Potter".

Eric grinned "Come on, what chapter and page number is it?" He asked.

"I'm not a encyclopedia, you know?" She groaned, looking outside the window "Are we nearly there now Mum?" Danielle asked, a little frustrated because of he brothers.

"I don't think its long now Dani" Her Mums voice spoke from the front seat, the seats next to her was stuffed with suitcases that couldn't fit in the back of the taxi. Her Aurburn red hair was cut to her shoulders, and styled around he face "Shouldn't be too long you lot".

Danielle sighed and laid back in her seat, she couldn't take much more of her brothers, and shout at them infront of the taxi driver, whom seemed to be in a happy conversation with her Father. He had lighter dark blonde hair, that was now turner darker and darker, getting brown. He had light blue eyes, and was tall and fairly built.

Eric waved his hand at his brother to get his attention, when Charles looked over Eric grinned and mouth something that looked like 'squash' then pointed to Danielle's head, so she couldn't see them. Grinning Charles nodded in agreement, and on the count of three, Eric and Charles pushed against their sisters side, squashing her like a sandwich.

Danielle yelped as her brothers made a sandwich out of her "Guys! Getting crushed here!" She cried out, pushing against both their faces with her hands "Mum! MUM! I can't take them anymore!" She yelled.

Mrs Evans turned around and slapped the two around their heads "Leave your sister alone!"

"Its not our fault she so little, look at her. You sure shes our sister?" Eric asked.

"Of course i am sure" There Mum, Racheal Evans, rolled her eyes.

"You sure she isn't the Milkmans?" Charles teased.

Danielle gasped and elbowed Charles side "Your such an idiot...alot"

Racheal signed "Were here..thank goodness"

After everyone managed to climb out the car, the taxi driver said he would wait for them all to get their luggage, while they took it up to their rooms. , James Evans, waited with the taxi driver, the boys carried the two heaviest suitcases, while Racheal and Dani carried two smaller ones. The had bought an apartment, with 3 bedrooms, they could get one with four, but it was a little bit too expensive. The boys agreed that they would share a room, mostly because they didn't want Danielle's geeky stuff taking over theirs.

As they all made their way up, Dani bumped into a girl who was waking the other way down the hallway. Danielle quickly stumbled backwards, and was caught by Eric, who was walking behind her. Danielle quickly stood back up and straighten her jumper. She looked up to the person she bumped into. She had short aubrun red hair, that it lighter than her Mums. She had bright blues, and is tall and slim, she was a natural beauty, and Danielle felt quite sorry for crashing into her. Dani looked to her brother behind her, who seemed to be checking the girl out. Danielle cringed, Eric like to hit on anyone with a pretty face. Danielle quickly decided to introduce herself to her before her brother did.

"I am so so sorry. I i wasn't looking where i was going.."

The girl smiled "No no, its fine. Is your family just moving?" she asked nicely.

"Im Danielle Evans" Dani put down one suitcase to shake the girls hand.

"I'm April O'Neil" She smiled "Danielle, cute name. You sound, british? Am i correct?" She asked.

Eric quickly pushed himself next to Danielle "Im Eric Evans, Dani's older brother" He smiled.

April smiled at them both "Do you have any other siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have one more brother. I think he walked off infront with our Mum" Danielle smiled.

"Well its a pleasure to you meet you both, but i gotta go...meet my friends" She nodded. "See you guys around" She waved and walked off down the stairs.

Danielle nodded "Will do, see you!"

Eric waved "Bye.."

Danielle elbowed her brother "Come on numpty"

"What, she's cute"

After what seemed like hours, all their lugagge was placed in the middle of the living area. Racheal and James had got the biggest room that had a queen sized bed, already placed inside. There Mum let the boys pick out of the other two rooms, to which they choose the biggest room. Danielle was a bit annoyed about that, but said that they are sharing, so they needed more room.

Nearly 5'o clock in the evening, they all felt very tired, but Eric wanted to go outside, and explore the neighbour hood area. He pleaded with his Mum and dad to let him go. After a while of begging they agreed that he could go, but he had to take Charles and Danielle with him, so then they could stick together, just incase anything went wrong.

Eric grumbled as they headed outside "Cant believe i have to be with you two..."

Charles nudged him "Hey, im not very fond of you either, but its better we stick together until we know the neighbourhood more"

Danielle nodded in agreement "As soon as we used to this place, you can bugger off, and find some cute girls to annoy, like you always do"

Eric gasped "How could you judge me like that, when i find the right girl, i probably will marry her"

Charles laughed "Dude, your nearly 20...your not gonna marry anyone yet"

"Yeah i know" He laughed.

Danielle looked around, as they walked. The street wasn't exactly tidy, but it wasn't dirty either. The streetlights lit up the street in an orange glow, but there was dark patches when you looked down allies, and building roofs.

Danielle yawned, trailing behind her brothers a little. She paused in her steps, she had heard a rattle noise behind her, like clanging metal. She turned around,, looking into the road, to see a lid of a sewer shake a little, then stop. Danielle's eyes widened, did someone just go down into the sewers? Or did something climb out!? Danielle quickly spun on her heel and ran inbetween her brothers.

Eric chuckled and looked down at his younger sister "Are you okay there Dani?"

"No..i thought i saw something, it was strange.."

Charles laughed at her a little, but Eric tensed, looking around "I don't see anything sis..." He shrugged "Maybe your just tired"

Danielle nodded "Yeah, i thought i saw that sewer lid move" She pointed at the road, just behind them.

Charles stopped and turned walking towards the sewer lid. "These things aren't exactly light, maybe it was just the wind. Or you are tired?" Charles bent down and lifted up the sewer lid, looking down "Wanna go stop professor Snape from stealing the Stone?" He grinned.

Danielle smiled "Well actually it was Prof. Qurriel, but I'll accept the Harry Potter reference"

Eric looked down the sewer "Yeah, how about we go exploring? But wait where's the 3 headed dog...BOO!" He shook Danielle's shoulders.

Danielle jumped, then glared at Eric "Don't do that, and i don't think i wanna go down there...no"

Charles pouted "Come on Dani, its just like reading all your adventure books"

"I'm not a kid, Charles. This so not as dangerous as the books i have read"

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, looking on the roof of the building behind Dani. The moon was just rising behind the building, and you couldn't see anything, unless it passed by the moon. He saw four big figures jump and leap pass it, it look like they had weapons or something, Dani and Charles looked behind them to see a glimpse of the last shadow. Eric quickly pulled his little brother and his sister to their feet "We better...go, yeah"

Danielle blinked a few times rubbing her eyes, she swear the shadows had strange lumps on their backs, maybe they all had the same taste in back packs. They also has something flying behind their heads, a ponytail maybe? Danielle was really un-sure, she only saw a few shadows, and they was really quiet, and moved as fast as cheetahs.

Eric grabbed his sister's arm "Dani lets go, i didn't like the look of that" They both nodded in agreement and ran back to the outside of their building, panting they looked behind them. Eric spoke first "i would say i was seeing things, but you guys saw that, right?"

Danielle and Charles both nodded, and followed their brother upstairs. Eric laughed a little "Okay, if any of you two are thinking of going out tomorrow, I am defiantly going with you"

Charles nodded "Yeah...good idea"

Danielle nodded as well "We should check out that sewer, i kinda want to now"

Eric shook his head "Lets tomorrow, if we would now Mum and Dad would ask why we was out so long"

Danielle agreed and acted as normal as she could, saying she was going to read, and went to unpack. She looked outside her window for a while but saw nothing else, until she got tired and went to sleep.

**Okay done! This was just a short chapter, i will make them longer if anyone likes it.**

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring the Sewers

**Chapter 2: Exploring the Sewers**

**Thanks to Caity17, boyisanimeweirdofreak and Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk for following!**

**Thank you Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk for favouriting!**

**You reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! I was hoping its a good plot.**

**Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk: Thank you!**

**A/N If there is any Transformer fans out there, you should check out my story Protection, could do with my Fans ;)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Danielle awoke the next morning in her bed, she sat up slowly yawning and strecting her arms. Dragging herself out of her bed, she quickly got up to have a shower before her brothers awoke. She washed her hair and her body before climbing out and wrapping a towel around her. She walked over to bathroom sink and looked into the mirrored cupboard above it. She opened it and found her pink toothbrush neatly placed in the cup with 4 other different coloured toothbrushes. She squeezed the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and lazily brushed her teeth. Danielle jumped as there was a knocking on the door.

"Anyone in here!?" One of her brothers called out to the door.

"Yep i am! You can wait" Danielle spat into the sink and rinsed out her mouth with some water, she found the hairdryer and plugged it in, drying her hair.

"Dani i need to go!" The brother yelled again, knocking n the door louder.

"Need to go what?" She asked, pulling some more wet hair around her shoulders, to then dry that bit.

"I _need_ to use the toilet! Let me in Dani!"

"I'm sorry, i cant hear you over the noise of the hairdryer!" She laughed.

"But I cant hold it anymore!"

Danielle rolled her eyes to herself, walking over to the door, she opened it causing Eric to fall in forwards, standing up and rushing towards the toilet. Danielle quickly picked up her pj's and walking out so her brother can continue with his business. She walked into her room, and found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans her blue Superman t-shirt, she picked up her white converse, that looked like that have seen better days. She slipped them on and walked into the living area, grabbing a hair bobble from the kitchen side, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, a few stray strands stuck out by the side of her ears, and her bangs hung in small wavy curls down each sides of her face.

She walked over to the fridge, finding a note stuck onto it, it read:

_Kids,_

_Your father and i had to get up quite early to get your your Father new job. His new boss said he would like to see me as well, maybe he has a spare job that i could do, that's good,right?_

_I'm sorry we left without telling you, but we leave Eric in charge seems he is the oldest_

Great...Dani thought

_There is some money left on the kitchen side, go out and enjoys yourselves, yeah? Just don't do anything stupid. Luckily we both do trust you, your all not too stupid ;)_

_Lots of love, Mum and Dad XxXx_

Danielle signed, it was alright going out and all, and getting their parents leaving them money, but leaving _Eric_ in charge..it sound like this day was gonna be fun. She opened the fridge and got some orange juice. She found some bread in the cupboard and made herself some toast. Mum and Dad must have done some shopping before they left, or last night.

Eric mad his way out the bathroom and walked over to his sister "Morning Dani, what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Make your own, Eric" She rolled her eyes, drinking a sip of her orange juice.

"Fiiiine, but hey, don't get hyper on that stuff"

"Hyper on what?"

"Orange juice"

"Last time i got hyper on orange juice was when i was like 6"

"Oh yes i clearly remember, but i think Charles really regretted giving you..what, 3 cups of it" Eric laughed.

Charles just walked out the his room, his hair all stuck up and messy, yawning he asked "What? What do i regret?"

"Giving Dani orange juice when she was 6" Eric smiled.

Charles made a huff through his nose, and laughed "Oh gosh, yes i remember that..I didn't think she was gonna jump all over my bed then spew up"

Danielle blushed "I really spew...ewww" She looked at the note in her hand "Oh, yeah. Mum and Dad left you this" She shoved it into Eric's chest as she walked past him, and sat down relaxing on the sofa.

Eric smiled, looking on the kitchen table, and pocketing the money "Come on kids, lets have a day out" He grinned.

Charles raised his eyebrows "What you on about, Eric?"

Danielle sat up on he sofa that faced the tv, so she peeked over the back of it. "Mum and Dad has gone out for the day, for Dads job, they have left Eric in charge2 She signed "But also left us some money!" She jumped up and skipped to the two "So where we going first?"

After Eric had a super quick wash and changed into a plain black top and blue jeans, he put on his brown coloured Cat combat boots, then waited for Charles to hurry up. Charles hair was short, and spiked a little, unlike Eric's, his was more longer and styled it self, into a natural mess. Charles had changed into a Pink Floyd tee and black jeans with a pair of blue Vans.

They made there way into the hallway, and Eric turned facing Danielle as he walked backwards. "Wander which room is April's?" Eric grinned at Danielle.

Danielle rolled her eyes "I don't know Eric..Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"How can i do that?" He turned around, walking straight into the simular red haired girl "April..Hi, im really sorry, I didn't even know you was there"

April smiled "It is fine Eric Evans. What did you want to ask?"

Eric cheeks flushed a shade of red "Oh urm, i was just wandering what apartment you live in?"

April glanced at Danielle who rolled her eye, mouthing 25, then pointing at her and her brothers.

April smiled "I live in number 19, right opposite yours Evans" She grinned "See you all around" She waved at Charles then smiled at Danielle, laughing a little, Danielle rolling her eyes and smiling back.

ERic looked at Danielle as they continued walking "She knows where we live. How does she know that!?"

Danielle shrugged "Maybe she's a physic" Danielle smiled to herself, knowing she told April herself just now.

They followed Eric out into the street, and the all walked in a line towards some shops. About 10 minutes Eric stopped outside a Starbucks "This is something very rarely seen in the land of the Uk. Shall we adventure inside"

They all went inside and opened up a menu that was placed on the table that sat on. Dani looked at the menu and decided to order a Caramel Frappucino. She has heard people say how lovely they tasted, but she have never tried it herself. Eric went for an normal Espresso and Charles choose a a Coffee. It all come to the price of $8.39.

"So, light bulb! I have a cunning plan" Eric spoke.

Danielle and Charles both groaned "Your so called 'cunning plans' aren't very good at all" Charles stated, taking a sip of his Coffee.

Danielle quickly nodded in agreement to Charles. Eric rolled his eyes "Come on guys, don't you wanna see what's down the sewers, lets go explore the Chamber of Secrets!"

Charles signed "Dude, I don't think it was anything. We was all tired.."

Danielle gave Charles a 'really' look. "Charley, we all saw them shadows and that sewer lid definitely moved, something quite strong must have moved it. I'm actually quite interested to find out what. Don't you?"

Eric nodded at his sister "Exactly, and there was definitely four figures, we might have the call S.H.I.E.L.D"

Charles tilted his head "You don't even know what that stands for?"

Danielle immediately spoke up "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" She smiled at the two.

Charles and Eric stared at their sister in awe "You like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness" Eric laughed.

Charles and Danielle joined in laughing while they finished their coffee's.

After loads of begging and pleading Charles agreed that he would join them on an adventure..into sewers, very sanitary. They made their way back to the street they wandered down last night. They stopped recognizing the building the moon was behind, and the shadows they saw. They all three turned their heads to the sewer hole in the middle of the road. The road didn't seem to be used, and most of the surrounding buildings were abandoned. Eric lifted the lid with the help of his brother.

"Okay, I'll go first. The Dani, then you Charles" Eric nodded at the them both, and started to climb down the ladders than went down deep into the sewers below. "Alright Dani! Your up...or down!"

Dani signed and started climbing down the ladders, she kept climbing, and already regretted it. The sewers did smell a little bit but it wasn't that bad. Why did she wear her white converse today? As she went to to step down once more, the bars of the ladder stopped, she looked down, the bottom of the sewer was still a few meters away.

"Just jump!" Eric called to her.

Danielle shook her head "No...nonon i can't jump, i just can't"

Eric rolled his eyes, walking under her and reaching up putting his hands around her waist and easily lifting her to the ground "Wuss..can't even jump" A few minutes later Charles made his way down, the little light that made it way through the sewer. Charles jumped to the ground and groaned "Ew...smells bad"

Eric pulled a duffle bag off his back, that Dani didn't even notice before. He pulled out 3 flashlights and handed one to Dani and Charles, he then pulled out a baseball bat for himself. Dani raised an eyebrow at Eric "What? I might need to protect myself"

"And what about us?" Charles asked.

"I can protect you..Kidding here you go Charles" He tossed him another baseball bat. Charles catched it grinning.

Danielle put her hand on her hip "Helllooo?" She asked.

Eric nodded "Oh right" He throw her a base ball "Sorry sis, don't trust you with a bat anymore"

"Come on, you deserved that hit in the privates...you was 10 and annoying, and i had a baseball bat" She shrugged.

They all followed Eric down the sewers, Danielle in the middle and Charles at the back of the line. They didn't find anything for atleast half hour, trudging deeper and deeper into the sewers, turning corners and Eric didn't want to admit that he may be a little bit lost. Dani started moaning "Eric...we was obviously wrong, there is nothing here" She kept throwing and catching the ball in mid air. Charles was slowly following them behind, dragging the baseball bat behind him "We have been walking for hours"

Eric signed "Half hour actually..aaand we have reached a dead end" Eric stopped and leaned against the wall, fiddling with the bat. Charles stood next to him, taking a rest. Danielle signed, she had to admit she was a little disappointed not to find anything. She shone her torch down the sewers, she tilted her head when she heard movement Her eyes widened at what she saw, she let out a scream.

Eric and Charles quickly looked what was a lit the other of her torch. They both signed "Dani..its a rat" Eric laughed.

"Exactly!" She leaned behind Charles.

"Want us to hit it with our bat or something?" Eric offered.

"No don't do that! That's harsh Eric" She let out a sign as it turned around and run off. Eric decided that they all should take a rest before they headed back. Danielle agreed and leant back against the wall, tossing her baseball up and catching it everytime " 55, 56, 57, 58,59..2 She tossed it up one more time and frowned when she didn't catch it, she waited to her the _bong_ on the floor to see where it landed, but she didn't, maybe it got stuck up.

She shone her flashlight up and froze, what she saw was very un-expected. It was worst than a rat...worse than 10 rats! What she saw was a overgrown green turtle! Its was human size, and it stood like one, or clung on the ceiling of a sewer like one. it had an orange material around its head, wrists and ankles. It had a belt around its waist with some sort of weapon tuck oh its back...wait shell. They looked liked Num-Chucks, Danielle looked into his eyes, it had a goofy grin on its face, and held her baseball in its palm. Dani breathing started to get faster and faster until she let out a long..loud scream!

Eric and Charles quickly looked up and their eyes grew wide, pulling their sister behind them protectively they held up their bats. The Overgrown Turtle jumped down and throw the ball back to Dani "Jeez...you didn't have to scream"

The three eyes widened and they all started to panic "You can talk!?" They all yelled in unison.

The Overgrown Turtle facepalmed himself "Well duh! What did you expect me to do, bark?"

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please please review! With cherrys on top? ;)**

**See ya soon**

**~CastielLunaWinchester**


	3. The Teeange Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Thanks to Lead Owl, The Rwby Turtle, Caity17 and whyiseverythingtaken for favouriting!**

**Thanks to The Rwby Turtle and whyiseverythingtaken for following**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! Heres another chapter!**

**hitgirlgomez: Thank you so much! **

**Mikey's Girl (Guest): Thanks! Here is chapter 3!**

**Guest: That actually sounds like a good idea thanks! When i have more time on my hands, i now know what to write! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Grins evily* Muhaha, today the world will think that I own TMNT!**

**Leo: *Raises eyebrow* What are you doing?**

**Me: *Quickly closes Laptop* Noooothing**

**Leo: Your not gonna own us. You know that right? Maaaybe you can own Shredder, nah**

**Me: One day! One day Leonardo...Di Caprio**

**Leo: I am not Leonardo Di Caprio. How many times have i said, I didn't play Jack in Titanic.**

**Me: Whatever...I will own the rights of TMNT...one day.. *Slowly and dramtically walks away***

**Leo: *Signs* CastielLunaWinchester doesn't own TMNT and NEVER will, however much she tries.**

**Chapter 3: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

The three Evans stared at the Overgrown Turtle, it was speaking to them! It spoke to them with a sense of humor. Eric held his baseball bat at his side, gripping it tighter. He looked over to his younger siblings, Charles was also gripping his bat, holding it slightly behind his head. Eric looked towards his sister, she was staring at the Overgrown Turtle, she wasn't sure what to do. Eric wasn't sure if it was going to attack or not, it wasn't attacking them. Eric's eyes moved towards the Turtles belt. It had a weapon on it, Eric recognized them as a pair of Nunchucks. Eric winced to himself, imagining having that hit to your head.

Eric stood one step infront of his brother and sister. He held his bat in an armed position "Drop your weapon..you Overgrown Turtle! I'm warning you..."

The Overgrown Turtle tilted its head "My weapon is in my belt, I'm not gonna use it" The Overgrown Turtle replied.

"Drop it! NOW!" Eric yelled, stepping closer to Overgrown Turtle "I'll use this.." He threatened.

Danielle shook her head "Eric...Eric please, just don't. Come back here..."

Charles looked at his sister than walked up to his brother side, Dani soon followed. Eric glared at them two "Go back!" He whispered a yell at the two.

Charles raised an eyebrow at his brother "I don't think so"

Danielle nodded "Yeah, what if _it_ kicks your ass" She whispered.

The Turtle tilted his head as the 3 teens whispered angrily at each other, he couldn't quite hear what they was saying, but he thought they might be planning an attack. Well the tall brown haired one did threaten him. He usually don't harm random kids who wander around their sewers, but they didn't seem like evil genius' either. The Turtle frowned as the two young males infront of him, tightening there grasp on there baseball bats and glaring at him.

"You know, i could easily beat all 3 of you. A Baseball bat, pUlease" He grinned, teasingliy swinging his pair of NunChucks infront of him, showing off a little.

Eric looked to his siblings, shrugging then looking back forward. He blinked as the Turtle was gone? There was nothing there, just the blackness of the Sewer, with a tiny bit of light shining through. He held up his bat and slowly walked forward. He feared that the Overgrown Turtle could be hiding just in the shadows, readying itself to attack. He stepped further away from his siblings, until he disappeared into the darkness.

Danielle and Charles looked to eachother, then back into the darkness. They both bit their lip, worried for their brother who hasn't made any noise, or returned yet. Everything was queit, really quiet. Until there was sudden yell:

"ARGH! HEEYY!"

Eric quickly come running back to the the two "He stole it! My bat..."

Danielle couldn't help but giggle a little as her brother looked so offended because the Overgrown Turtle stole his baseball bat.

Charles glared at Danielle "What are you laughing at? That thing just stole Eric's baseball bat! I don't think you realise that it has NunChucks! Nunchucks! That's like, ninja weapons, they seriously hurt Dani!" Charles suddenly outburst.

A quiet laugh could be heard above them, as the Overgrown Turtle with the orange coloured headband was grinning at them. The three screamed again and quickly backed away from being underneath the Turtle.

He chuckled jumping down "That's called stealth mode. And I'm a he, not an it"

A voiced could be heard from behind them, well it sounded more than one.

"Mikey! Where are you!?"

"His probably stealing pizza again"

"Well actually, he probably isn't Ralph. If he was stealing pizza, then he would be back right now and mostly sharing-ish with us"

The Overgrown Turtle eyes widened, he quickly hid the baseball bat behind him as he could hear the voices that belonged to his brothers.

The Evans shifted eye's shifted to look behind them. Three more overgrown...6-7 foot green turtles walked out of the darkness and all stopped suddenly when their eyes layed upon he Evan's. Danielle's breathing starting to quicken. The first turtle jumped down next them, shrugging at the three turtles as the glared at him. The tallest of the three had a red headband, he was really tall, must have been atleast 8 foot. He also had pitchfork type of weapons, also known as Sai, he walked slowly forward towards them, glaring at the orange band Turtle. He looked strong, they all look like they had a lot of strength, but this one look the most powerful. The one stood next to him, had a blue headband, he was the second tallest, he looked around 7 foot, nearly 8 maybe. He was glaring the turtle with the orange band, then grabbed the red headband one, pulling him back a little. On the back of his giant shell he had a pair of slim sword like weapons, also known as Katana, twin Katana's the weapon to show Leadership. There was one more turtle, he was taller than the first, but a tad smaller than the other two. He wore a purple headband around his head, with a similar coloured material around his waist. He was around 6, nearly 7 feet tall. He had a stick type of weapon on him, also known as a Bo Staff.

The Evan's all looked terrified, Eric was maybe near 6 foot tall, Charles around 5'8 while Danielle at 5'6. These Overgrown Talking Turtles were huge! Eric grimaced as the Red Headband turtle looked to the Blue.

"What are they doing down here? Mikey!" He turned to the Orange One. "What was you doing!?" He half yelled angrily at him "Are they part of the Foot Clan?"

The Orange one shook his head "Of course there not Ralph" He punched the Red one's shoulder "I found them"

"You..what?" the Blue one frowned. The three turtles looked at the Orange one, then all three turned to the Evan's.

Eric and Charles tensed, Danielle clutched the baseball in her hands. Watching the 4 overgrown giant turtle's with dangerous looking weapons. The Red one pushed away the Blue saying something about "The Foot Clan" Stomping his way over to the three. Charles quickly pushed past Eric, his baseball bat held high, he ran up to the Red headband one and swung as hard as he could, aiming straight at the giant turtle.

The turtle seemed to roll his eyes, putting out his 3 fingered hand really fast and easily catching the bat, swinging it around, causing Charles to go flying to the left, and hitting the wall.

Danielle covered her mouth and gasped, looking at awe at her brother, whom layed on the floor clutching his side moaning. The Blue one growled "Not Foot Rapheal. The Foot are trained a lot more, but that was just amateur defense, now leave off."

The Red one said to the Blue "Hey, that was self defense. He ran at me with a weapon" He held the baseball bat infront of him, showing the blue one.

"I'll show you 'amateur defense' " Eric ran past to the Red one and tried to retrieve the baseball, but ended up, un-harmed on the floor beside Charles.

"What, I didn't harm him" The Red on defended himself "Lets hit it before they realise were not their imangination"

The Purple one spoke up "Urm Ralph, there's an angry looking female behind you"

Danielle tighten her grasp on the baseball "Hey! Redband dude! That was my brother's you just threw!" She aimed and threw the ball at the Red ones head while he was looking at the other Turtles. It bounced off his head and hit the ceiling off the sewer and then bounce off the floor, rolling off somewhere. 'Ralph' turned around, facing Danielle he looked quite angry "Hey that hurt!" He was held back from the 3 other the turtles, who after a while calmed him down.

Danielle ran over to her to brother's who slowly sat up, clutching there ribs a little "Guys...you guys okay?" She quickly asked. They both sat up slowly and nodded at their sister.

The Purple one walked over to the three human teens, he knelt down beside the girl. "I'm sure there fine. Sorry about my brother, his kinda like that"

Danielle looked to the turtle who spoke to her, she then smiled at him a little "I noticed..How can you be sure their okay? What if they broke their ribs or something!"

The turtle chuckled "Don't worry, my brother was just teasing your friends, if he actually wanted to harm them, it would be more than a few broken ribs" He pulled down a pair of weird looking goggles over his head, than looked over at Charles and Eric, then scanned them over a few times with his goggles "They are fine, I assure you..erm?"

"Danielle" She answered him "I'm Danielle Evans, and these two are actually my brother, Professor X and Magneto"

"I'm Donatello. Wait your brothers are from X-Men?" Donatello tilted his head at her.

Danielle laughed a bit "They both haven't got that joke for years, they know of the X-Men movies, but never got it"

The three other turtles made there way over, helping Charles and Eric to there feet. The turtle with the red headband look at the one with the blue, than looked at the the two boys "Hey..er sorry. About that, i was being cocky i guess"

Eric shook his head "No problem. Urm next time, don't aim for nearby walls. It tends to hurt"

Charles nodded in agreement "I like your style though..Red Headband Turtle"

Donatello laughed "We do have names, you know? I'm Donatello, Professor X"

The red one nodded "Rapheal."

The orange one smiled and waved "I'm Michelangelo. Or Mikey for short" He grinned, then tilted his head at Charles "Xaiver?"

The blue one nodded at the three "Leonardo, I'm the oldest of us" He smiled "And your?"

Donatello introduced Danielle to his brothers "This is Danielle, and he brothers Professor X and Magneto"

Rapheal Leonardo and Michelangelo all said in unison "Charles and Eric"

Eric shook his head in annoyance "How did you tell are names from that? Professor X's real name is Xaiver? Charles Xaiver..." He trailed of sheepishly.

Charles all of sudden started to laugh "OH! I get it now!"

Michelangelo facepalmed "How long has that took you exactly?"

Danielle shrugged "A long time..okay, may i ask. In no offense, what are you guys?"

Rapheal signed "Atleast she didn't call us 'freaks' or 'it'. Urm thanks Danielle"

Leonardo nodded at her "We are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" He grinned.

"Mutants? That's a little harsh on yourselves" Eric looked at them all.

Donatello shook his head "Well its er kinda the truth, its not harsh at all"

Danielle nodded "So that's how your so...so.."

"...huge?" Rapheal said.

"...Handsome?" Michelangelo finished for her.

"Awesome skilled ninja's?" Leonardo laughed.

Danielle smiled at them all "All of the above" She laughed.

"How long have you been...where...Do you live here?"

Rapheal signed "HIs freaked out...Great!"

Danielle glared at her brother then looked kindly at the tallest turtle "I don't think your freaks, your basically human"

"Except that were Turtles! Plus it has been proven, we are more powerful and intelligent! but thanks anyway"

Leonardo signed and looked around " Look your not suppose to know who we are. We not suppose to make contact with humans, it wouldn't be good for us and humans. Maybe its best, if you guys forget this ever happened, yeah?"

Eric heard what Leonardo was saying "You mean, you guys are a secret, and no one knows of you?"

Rapheal nodded "Yes, and if you tell _anyone_ about us, we know where you live"

Charles knitted his eyebrows together "How could you possibly know where we live?"

Rapheal hit the shoulder of Donatello "Donny?" He gestured to the humans. Donatello seem to be scanning through his goggles without looking at them much. "There appear to live here in New York, in apartment 25 of...oh the same apartment as April"

Danielle spoke up "April..O'Neil?"

Eric grinned to himself "She's not a bad looking girl, how do you guys know of her?"

Donatello tensed a little as the human boy commented on April "Urm shes a close friend, the point is that tell _anybody_ about this..." He looked at Rapheal who punched his three fingered hand into the other.

Eric, Charles and Danielle nodded, understanding what they meant. "We won't tell a soul" Eric said.

"We'll be off now" Leonardo smiled at them, but give them a stern look, hoping they wouldn't tell anyone. The brother nodded at Leo then walked away from Dani Eric and Charles, walking to there's leaders side.

Eric looked a little surprised "I thought you was brothers? How...Why'd they listen to you, Leonardo?"

Leo smiled "We are brothers, I am the leader. Our Sensi presented me as leader seems I'm the oldest, that is why i have twin Katana's" He grinned showing his weapons to them.

Eric looked to his siblings "Hey, I'm the oldest. You should follow me, yeah?" Eric got a pair of glares from Charles and Dani. He looked back at the turtles who had disappeared.

Danielle frowned as she had so many questions she wanted to ask them. She looked down at her feet and then back up. Eric and Charles looked around them for there duffle bag and flashlights.

Dani stayed put where she was, looking back into the darkness of where the turtles was stood she saw one of the turtles appear back to her. He wore the blue headband around his head, Leo. He walked up to Danielle and leaned down a little to whisper something to her "Hey, don't tell your brothers, they probably won't let you. We can met you outside yours tonight" Dani raised an eyebrow at Leonardo "I mean, well wouldn't you wanna see me and the guys in action. I know i shouldn't, but hardly anyone who would see Ralph wouldn't call him a freak, or throw a ball at him" He laughed "You in?"

Danielle looked behind her at her brothers then back to Leo and nodded "Yeah...Yeah!" She smiled excitedly "I would love to! No brothers, my brothers anyway"

"I'm sure we could teach you how to use self defense, your brothers could do with some training in time" Danielle laughed as he said that "You mean, Ninja skills..yes!" She whispered excitedly so her brother's couldn't hear her. Leo smiled and nodded "remember, not a soul. Don't say _anything_" He quickly walked away, back to his brothers before Dani's brother realised he was even there.

*~Turtles~*

Mickey looked at Leo as he returned to them "She up for it?" Leonardo nodded in return.

Rapheal smiled, then pushed Donny's shoulder "That Eric seems to have a thing for April" He teased, Donatello blushed a little.

Mickey laughed then looked at Leo "I call dibs on her!" He got a glare from his brothers "Or not...i bet she called dibs on me, yeah?" He shrugged as they all shock their heads at him. He quickly balanced himself as he nearly tripped on something under his foot, looking down he saw a baseball. He smiled a picked it up in his palm, turning around he shouted "DANI! THINK FAST!" He then threw the ball as hard as he could, and joined his brother's riding their scooter and skateboards down the sewers to their home, and Master Splinter.

*~Danielle~*

Danielle had a goofy smile on her face as Leonardo left, she really really wanted to go see these turtles again, they all had own humor and personalities. It was a little bit strange, she had to admit, but she couldn't help but grin stupidly, her brothers gave her a weird look as they started to walk on and find their way back home, before there parents did.

Danielle shook her head and quickly followed them, trying to look as though a turtle didn't just invite her to ninja training! How cool is that? He thoughts was broken as she heard Michelango's voice echoed down the sewer, she quickly readied herself for whatever she had to 'think fast' at. She quickly catched her baseball and picked it up. Danielle starting laughing and pocketed the baseball before jogging to her brothers side.

**Thank you so much for reading, sorry if it took a while, did it?**

**Please please please review! I love to read them! free pizza to anyone who does! *winkwinknudgenudge* 3 reviews for next chapter? *Offers pizza***

**CastielLunaWinchester **


	4. Chapter 4: Those Teenage Brothers

**Chapter 4: Those Teenage Brothers**

**Thanks to antaurilover685 for favouriting!**

**REVIEWS:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you for reviewing! Heres the next!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *grumbles, typing away on laptop***

**Mikey: *Raises eyebrows at me* What are you up to?**

**Me: Writing FanFic, inbetween my interent running out for the rest of the month and part of November.**

**Mikey: Oh..Whats Fanfic?**

**Me: Fans writing stories of things their intrested in.**

**Mikey: Sooo, what you intreseted in?**

**Me: *Lies* I am writing a Harry Potter FanFic...**

**Mikey: *grabs laptop* Coool you're writing about me! That means your intrested in me!**

**Me: No! Its about all of you actually. Don't tell the others! I dont want you reading it!**

**Mikey: *grins evilily* Okay, but you have to get me free pizza for a month *Holds out hand* Deal?**

**Me: *signs* Deal. **

**Mikey: Remember to add that you don't own us!**

**Me: darnit, i thought you would forget about that..*Sign*I CastielLunaWinchester does not own TMNT**

**Mikey: Cool. Now uh, wheres my pizza?**

**Chapter 4: **

Danielle crossed her arms, standing outside the bathroom door. Eric was currently hogging the bathroom while herself and Charles was waiting to have their own shower after smelling like a sewer still. Their parents was still out, God knows where. Danielle looked down at her Superman tee. _Dang it _She thought _Ruined a perfectly good Top, to explore sewers..Wait? What time was i meeting Leonardo and the others tonight.. _Danielle was pulled from her thoughts when the door swung open, and a clean looking Eric walked out. Danielle quickly rushed in before Charles did. Her clean clothes was in her arms. She laid them on the floor, stripping of her current clothes and leaping in the shower. Danielle changed into a pair of blue high waisted jeans and her Star Wars T-shirt which simply had the Star Wars logo, and a black tee, tucking it into her jeans. She looked down at her Converse and signed, they was already a little bit worn, but now they was completly ruined. Danielle picked up her shoes and other clothes, walking out of the bathroom and shoving her clothes in the washing mashine, along with Eric's who already put his dirty clothes in aswell.

Danielle went into her bedroom, walking to her drawer and remembering where she packed her socks. Slipping on a pair she randomly picked out, and walked out into the living area, joining Eric on the couch.

Eric let out a long sigh and turned his head to his little sister "Okay. Few things?"

Danielle made a 'Hmm?' noise, turning away from the T.v and looking to her brother.

Eric signed yet again "Okay, first of all, defianatly not telling our parents about this. They will think were on something" Danielle nodded, knowing there was more to what he was going to say. "Secondly, promise me that you would never ever go back to the sewers or meet those turtles again."

Danielle pursed her lips a little and then nodded "Of course not, Why would i?" Danielle lied a little, of course she wanted to go back out there. Probably not the sewer part, but seeing the turtles again, they was all so awesome.

Eric raised his eyebrow "You sure Dani? I know you, you would go out and explore more and do the exact oppisite that i would do"

Danielle let out a laugh "Eric please. If it was people maybe, Don't you remember? Those turtles creeped me out, no way I'm going back to the sewers"

Eric nodded "Yeah your right. If you ever go out, stay away from that street aswell"

Danielle rolled her eyes "Yeah sure. Whatever Daaad" Danielle pushed her brothers shoulder playfully than stood and streched her legs "I'm guessing your hungry by now?"

Charles voice was heard as he walked around the corner "OH Dani! I'm straving! Thanks for offering to cook something" He ruffled her hair and sat down next to Eric, grinning up to is sister.

Dani grunted "Of course, I'm the only one who can cook anyway. You two would probaly burn water" She stated and spun on her heel, heading to the kitchen, while her brother turned on the T.v.

Danielle ended up making a pizza from scratch. She rolled out the pizza dough and shaped it into a circle. Finding a tube of tomato paste she squited it on and spread it across the pizza shaped dough. She then found a pepperoni and slice it up, plaicing it on the pizza. Sprinkling on some cheese and ham slices she placed it in the oven, and joined her brothers on the sofa, while the pizza cooked.

"Mmm smells good, what you cooking?" Eric asked his sister.

"Maaaybe a pizza. Depends"

"Dani, your pizza is like the best, I mean Domions is okay..but i love you pizza! You should make your own resturant. Dani's Pizza! Or something-I don't know..."

Danielle laughed "Thanks Charles, but my pizza is not _that_ great. If i do say so myself, i love my cooking aswell, but a resturant, seriously"

"I am being serious" Charles nudged her side. "The world is waiting for years to come, when Dani's Pizza will be open!"

"Whatever Charles, why don't you learn to cook yourself, and open your own restrant. In years to come" Danielle stuck out her tongue.

"I can cook, easily"

"Prove it then, tonight you can cook super, unless Mum and Dad are home by then"

"Chanellged acctecpted!"

"Would you two shut up!" Eric yelled, as he was trying to watch T.V

Charles and Danielle both stuck out there tongues at their older brother before bursting into giggles.

About half an hour later, Danielle had the served her pizza to herself and her brothers. Danielle having a couple slices while her greedy brothers helped themselvs to the rest, after about two hours after that, eveyone was just lounging around feeling that horrible moment of boredem. Danielle was making her way to her room, to finish fully un-packing her last few things. She heard Charles mention about making some supper, already! They only just ate 2hrs ago. She shrugged and flopped down onto her bed, face first. She groaned and sat up rubbing her nose, kneeling down and looking at her pillows, she grinned to herself and pushed herself forward and dived into her pillows, she laughed to herself and curled up cuddling her pillows and duvet. She heard a yell and a loud knocking on her bedroom window, the oppisite side of her bed. Danille screamed not expecting the sudden yelling, and she jumped falling of the side of her bed. She slowly peeked up from the side of her duvet, looking to the her bedroom window. She was quite shooked to see two of the turtles looking through her window.

"What the-hell?" Danielle quickly ran to her window and un-done the clip and slided it up. In the light she could see a red and orange mask. "Ralpheal...Mikey?" She raised her eyebrows, hoping she got their names correct. "What-What are you guys doing here?"

Michealango grinned "Leo sent us! Well actually, he and Donny are waiting on the roof! Oh my gosh, I can't belive Leo is letting you hang out with us, I mean Leo hardly lets _any _human even get one glance at us-"

Rapheal quickly placed his three-fingered hand over Mikeys face "Shut up Mikey!" He then looked at Danielle "Look, not that I am agaisnt this, it would be nice to have some human company, but we usually don't hang out with humans...and- well what I mean is. Leo must like you" Ralph punched Danielle on the shoulder playfully, but harder than he was ment to.

Danielle smiled a little rubbing her arm "Well, I am honured, I mean-I really wanna see you guys train, I have so many questions! Like where do you live..and-" She stopped talking when she heard Charles and Eric running down the hallway "Keep quiet!" She quickly shoved them back a little, seems they was practally hanging through her window. She shut her window and drawed the curtians, quickly jumping on her bed in a matter of seconds, just as her door flung open and her brothers burst in.

"We heard you scream!?"

"What happened?"

Danielle tried to look as casual as usuall "Oh- I just fell of my bed, thats all. Bye bye" She waved at them.

Eric raised his eyebrow "So you just, fell? Surely something made you jump"

"Oh. Yes of course, I thought i saw Lord Voldemort-by the ...window..." She made a fake laugh "How funny is that!"

Charles nodded and slowly walked over to the window, opening the curtains and gasped. Danielle gulped a little, waiting for Charles to go all headless chicken, but instead he laughed and turned on his heal "Theres no Voldemort out there, Dani. Jeez its like when you was very young again and we had to cheak for Beetlejuice under your bed because we said 'Beetlejuice' three times"

Danielle growled "Don't say it again! And that was enterially your fault for making me think he was real" She let out a small sign of relief, but tried to look upest with Charles.

Eric shook his head "So you fell out of bed because of You-Know-Who? Theres one to tell the kids" He went and stood next to Charles, both their backs to her window.

Danielle shrugged "I wasn't expecting him- Guys! Stop laughing!" She smiled then widened her eyes as she saw an upside down Mikey wave at her and laugh a little Eric was just gonna turn around when Danielle yelled out "The page number!"

"What?" Both brothers said in unsion, now complete attention on her.

"The page number when Proffessor Qurriel had snowballs to constanally follow him around all day and hit the back of his turban, because of the Weasley twins. I just remeberd it" Eric and Charles stood arms crossed, waiting for her "Well it is of course, Book 1; Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, or Sorcers stone. Chapter 12; The Mirror of Erised. Page 208. Oh! Line like 5...or 6, I don't know, top of the chapter anyway"

The brothers looked at their sister weirdly "You nerd!" Eric laughed ruffilng his sister's hair and heading out her room, Charles soon following. Danielle quickly ran to her window after shutting her bedrom door. She opened her window and glared at Mikey "What you doing!? I told you to keep queit!"

Mikey shrugged still hanging upside down "I couldn't resist! Plus your face was pricelless!" He grinned. Danielle couldn't help but smile, she had to admit it. Mikey was cute, for a turtle he was quite adorable. Mikey saw her smile and leaned froward, kissing her on her cheek "I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" He grinned as Danielle blushed a little then smiled.

"How dare you be Spider-Man, well okay, you in New York, but atleast you didn't do the full on Spider-Man/MJ kiss" Danielle rolled her eyes.

Mikey winked "Maybe next time, baby!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, this turtle was so flirty. All of a sudden, Mikey pulled her out her window and started walking up the fire escape. "Wait! I atleast need some shoes!" Mikey placed her on the steps and went through her bedroom window, looking around for some shoes. Danielle just hoped that her brothers would not walk in at this very moment. Mikey returned with her black combat boots. Danielle quickly slipped them on and followed Michelango up the fire escape to the roof.

Danielle signed a little, she was going to see the turtles...Again! It was so exciting and scary at the same time. Plus she was going against Eric's orders, only why she should she listen to Eric anyway? Adventures are fun! Bilbo Baggins has proved that, okay he nearly died ...a lot, but Danielle pushed that part away from her mind.

She followed Mikey to the top of the building, all the way up the fire escape to the very top. Michealango then grinned at Danielle before flipping and disappearing over the top of the building. Danielle let a small sign escape her lips. She was quiet scared, she had to admit. She haven't properly meet them all yet, what if they didn't like her? What if this was a trick and they was gonna kindap her? Danielle cursed herself for thinking stuipidly. Of course they wasn't going to harm her, they would have did that eairler otherwise.

Danielle closed her eyes and exhaled. She then opened her eyes and slowly climbed another step of the ladder, her head and eyes was now just peering over the building. She smiled a little seeing the four overgrown mutanted turtles. One with the blue mask, Leonardo, he stood with and moved a little with grace, and a leader. The other, tallest and biggest, wore a red mask, Rapheal. He did stand with less grace that Leo, he defiantly had power and strength. Danielle looked to the next, Donnatello. He was taller than Leo and Rapheal but not as muscular, he was tough looking and Danielle would'nt wanna try and pick a fight with him, he had intelligence though. Last of course she looked up to see Mikey smiling down at her with his hand out for her. Danielle put her hand in his and he pulled her up with ease, up onto her feet and standing infront of the other three turtles, still in Mikey's arms.

Danielle pushed her way out of Mikey's arms, and smiled at the three turtles who stood before her. She nodded and gave them a little bow "Leonardo. Rapheal. Donnatella" She nodded a greeting at them each, which they also returned.

Behind her Michealango was giggling slightly, it sounded like he was fangirling "Oh my god! I can't beleive Leo is letting you hang with us!"

Leo rolled his eyes a little "Its not like I don't let anyone hang with us, its just I can't trust most people. You don't know who could go tell anyone about us"

"No offence" Rapheal looked at Danielle then back to his leader "But how can you trust her instead?"

Leo looked at Danielle then back to Rapheal "Because Raph, I am sure anyone else would have ran off screaming. She didn't, and she didn't even attempt anyharm to us all, most would shot first and ask questions later"

"That sounds like my brothers..." Danielle signed "I'm so sorry they both tried to hurt you! I think they was mostly scared...and trying to protect me"

Leo smiled at her "Do not worry, Danielle. I know what they was thinking"

"Yeah, that were some kind of freaky mutant freaks" Rapheal finished for Leo.

Danielle signed "I'm sure they didn't think that. I defiantly did not think that. it did not even cross my mind when i saw you"

Mikey laughed "You looked a little freaked out when your baseball didn't return to you and you spotted me with it instead"

Danielle smiled a little "Well yeh, I was a little bit scared at first, but then I realised you had a sense of humor, not like a alien from outer space who wants to domainte all life form or whatever.."

"Hey! Were not like Decepticons" Mikey pushed her shoulder gently, but caused Danielle to nearly trip over her own feet.

"I guess you guys don't know your own strenght, huh?" She spoke.

Donny finally spoke up "We do know our strenght. I'm 100% sure were just stronger than normal human strenght"

Danielle laughed queitly "That sounds about right, yeah" She thought for a moment "Woah-wait. Back up. Michelango...H-how do you know what Decepticons are?"

Leo starting laughing "We don't just sit around in the sewers doing nothing all day"

Donnatello nodded "Yeah, we have seen a good range of movies in our time, and Transformers is one of Mikeys favourites"

Mikey quickly nodded "YUP! We are like the Autobots. Leo is definatly Optimus Prime, Donny is...erm Ratchet, I am so Bumblebee and Rapheal..urm Ironhide?"

"Hey Mikey, Im no english robot" Ralph growled.

Danielle smiled "There is more Autobots than them four, they just the main movies characters, I mean yeah there awesome but...Oh my gosh, Sideswipe and Sunny!"

Leo rolled his eyes "Whatever. Just please do not go all weird and scream...Mikey does that way too much"

"Mikey fangirls?" Danielle laughed "That is so weird"

Rapheal shook his head and pushed Michealango "My brother _is_ so weird...all the damn time"

Leo turned and looked at Danielle "So I know you was gonna watch us train or whatever, but wanna see our place"

Danielle nodded slowly "Yeah..." She whispered "Yes! Yes of course I would!"

**Mikey: Wow that chapter took you ages, its not even that long**

**Me: Sssh Mikey! I have been a tad preoccipied. Okay?**

**MIkey: Yeah, yeah whatever. Can i say one thing?**

**Me:fiiiiiine**

**Mikey: Thanks for reading and please review! It really helps Charlotte here to write**

**Me: How did you know that...?**

**Mikey: I dont know *looks at all you* Have any questions about wonderful me, just ask! I can answer...if she lets me *glares at me***

**~CastielLunaWinchester**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Lab

**Chapter 5: The Secret Lab**

**Heres the next chapter!**

**Thank you Fandom Jumping Expert, ackpanda and Mai's shardstyle for following!**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Heres the next! And thank you! I couldn't resist adding something about Transformers, Its just so good! Yes, Transformer and TMNT are also my favourites, alongside the Marvel world :P**

**I-Am-I-Huntress: Thank you for reading! And oh gosh, yes. I have re-read my stories after posting them and realised how stupid I was to not prof-read them abdfudsfbSJ. I am defiantly going to now. Thank for taking time to read, and i love your story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Ninjas into Turtle kitchen* Where is the pizza!**

**Rapheal: *Walks into kitchen and sneaks up behind Me* BOO!**

**Me: *screams!* What the hell are you doing, Raph!?**

**Rapheal: *Laughing* Scaring you. What are you doing? In our fridge?**

**Me: Oh...yeah, i kinda owe Mikey some pizza for something.**

**Rapheal: Ooo what do you owe him for?**

**Me: He said he wouldn't tell you guys about my FanFic if I gave him free piz- Darnit!**

**Rapheal: Your-your writing FanFic! Hahahaha**

**Me: *signs* I do not own TMNT, And definatly not this Turtle..**

**Rapheal: Hey!**

**Me: *Grabs Rapheals pizza and runs***

**Chapter 5: The Secret Lab**

Danielle followed the turtles, to where Leo said was their home. They started on leaving her building roof and three of the turtles jumped over to the neighbouring building, Danielle stood frozen and stared over the edge, getting very frightened and frankly scared of heights. Nicely enough, Donnie helped her over by lifting her up bridal style and easily leaping over. She looked into Donnie's eye and realised they was a light brown, and he looked cute. Danielle quickly averted her eyes away from his, just incase anyone saw.

Donnie strongs arms carefully placed her feet back on the floor and then he smiled down at her. Danielle smiled back and blushed just a little "Thanks, Donnatello".

Donnie laughed quietly "Its fine! Not everyone is just gonna be able to jump from roof ceilings...when they havent before."

Danielle bobbed her head a little "Well I'm not really one for heights.."

Donnie smiled a little "Oh it doesn't matter. Me and my brothers can just train you, and then you'll be just as good as us!"

Danielle tilted her head a little "You really would train me?"

"Wouldn't you want to..?"

Danielle smiled "No No of course I would! I meant, you would take time to train me. Thanks!"

"No problem"

Raph and Leo crossed their arms at Donnie "Come on!" They both grumbled and jumped on to the next building already. Mikey gave Donnie a thumbs up but also looked annoyed mumbling something about 'Why does Donnie always get the girl?' But Danielle didn't really hear him.

Donnie carried Dani all the way over a few buildings until suddenly they all jumped to the floor and into an alley way. When Danielle finally felt the her feet touch the floor again. She fell to the floor and starting whispering "Oh lovely floor, I have missed you so much! I promise to never leave you again"

The turtle brothers all gave Danielle a weird look. Before she smiled awkardly and sat up crossing her legs "I am sorry, is this not normal?" She then laughed the turtles joining in.

Mikey went and sat next to her "Of course this is normal, Dani!" He put an arm around her helping her to her feet. Mikey moved Danielle to Donnie and whispered into his ear "That wasn't normal. You should check her out in your lab" Then he walked off and left Dani and Donnie who just looked at eachother and laughed.

"He did know I know that wasn't normal and I was...I.." Danielle procecced into a laugh.

Donnatello just shrugged and smiled "I can't even tell if Mikey is joking or not. Maybe I should check you over in my lab when we arrive"

"You have a lab? Thats pretty awesome, Donnatello"

"Erm. Thanks" He smiled.

Danielle was a little bugged by the fact that they had go down the sewers. It didn't take long for all five to go down. The turtles all pulled out skateboards and scooters from little secret places in the sewer tunnel. Rapheal offered to take Danielle because their was no way she would be able to keep up.

So he placed his red American Football helemt on Danielle's head, it was a little big and slid down her eyes a bit, but if she fell it would help protect her. Rapheal had a scooter with what looked like tiny rockets on either side. Rapheal pulled Danielle infront of him and she held onto the middle of the handle bars while Rapheal placed his hands either side of hers, on the end of each side of the handle bars. Danielle felt like a little kid stood infront of Rapheal. His was a lot bigger than her, which did keep her secure on the scooter and hopefully she wouldn't fall.

"Just keep your feet on the scooter and don't let go of the bars!" Rapheal grinned while the others started off without him.

"Aren't we gonna go? It certianly looks like your brothers are racing you..and winning!" Danielle yelled up to him, when he didn't answer she cranned her head up a little to look at him. She then realised he had green eyes. They was completly diffent to Donnie's, the green eyes was perfect and sutied him. She snapped out of her daydream when Rapheal spoke to her.

"Dani?"

"Raph?" She smiled.

"My brothers wont win. Don't worry about that"

"So...you know transportation then? Because they are miles infront of you!"

"Oh, I am just giving them a head start" He grinned then revved up the left handle bar, like a motor bike. Then the small rockets that was on the side started to heat up and rumble a little before blasting off and Danielle could feel the wind and the smell of the sewers hit her face. She felt her knees bent a little and kept her balanced as the force pushed her agaisnt Rapheal's chest, which she didn't really mind, she felt a lot safer. Rapheal chuckled a little as she tighted her grip on the scooter.

After a few seconds they had zoomed past the other turtles and Rapheal was sterring his way down the sewer tunnels. Rapheal laughed a little and turned the scooter to the left and doing a compelte loop around the sewer tunnel. The whole time Danielle let out a scream which caused Rapheal to laugh, only after he made sure she was actually okay first.

Rapheal finally stopped at a small opening and stepped off his scooter, holding the bars becuase Danielle was still stood on the front of the scooter. "You can get off now" Raphael laughed.

Danielle laughed a little and shakely stepped off Raph's scooter. "We won!" She laughed putting up her hand and he gave her a high-five.

After a few seconds Leo, Donnie and Mikey arrived. Rapheal and Danielle was smiling and acted like they have been waiting for ages.

Leo crossed his arms at the two "Was you two, racing us?"

Danielle smiled a little at Leo "No." She said simply before looking up to Rapheal then the other three. "We was kicking your ass" Dani and Raph said in unsion.

Leo rolled his eyes at the two "Whatever."

Mikey walked up to Danielle and laughed at her "Look at Raph's helmet on you!" He punched the top of the American Football helmet causing it to fall down Danielle's head more than it was. "You look so adorable, Dani!"

Danielle laughed and lifted Rapheal's helmet up so she could see "Adorable? Alright..." Rapheal chuckled and took his helemt back from Danielle.

Donnie then laughed a little as Dani's hair was sticking up a little from Raph's helemt and the fact she left her hair down. He walked over to her and attepmted to flatten it down a little. Danielle protested and ducked her head away "What are you doing, Donnie?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, er your hair was sticking up all ends, and you know we don't have a a hair brush or anything so..erm I was just sorting it out for you.."

Danielle smiled "Aww thanks, Donnie. Buts its fine, my hair is mostly always a mess. You guys don't have to always help me out, you know. But I really appreatiate it!" She smiled again.

Donnie shrugged "Whats friends for?"

"Were..friends?" Danielle looked between all four turtles.

Mikey laughed "Of course we are!"

"Anyone that accepts us are" Leonardo stated.

"Of course..why wouldn't I accept you? You guys are so cool."

"Why did you question Donnie about being friends then?" Rapheal asked her.

"Because, I didn't belive that Donnie could say that were friends, Its been one day"

"Well, you can mostly tell when one can became friends with another from the first hour or so when you meet. If you don't usually get along, then your obviously not going to be friends, but in our case, we all seem to get along quite well" Donnie spoke.

Danielle smiled at him "Right, I understand. Thats very sweet of you to say"

Leo laughed a little "Are you guys done with friendship talk? Your not Smurfs" He looked to Danielle "Dani, want to finally see our place?"

"Hell yeah!" She smiled.

Danielle followed the turtles into a circular door, which contined into a spacious room. In the middle was a circle shaped sofa, with a small table in the middle. There was a little Tv infront of the sofa and some floor space infront of it. A few Video tapes and Dvds was spread infront of it. Danielle looked around quite amazed. It looked like this space was from a very very old un-used railway station. At one side was a tire swing, and Dani was so tempted to jump on it.. It was surprislingly clean for living underground. It actually felt quite homely and Danielle couldn't wait to look around more. She looked beside the Tv and saw there was a game controller! It looked more X-box shaped than Playstation controller. Danielle grinned at the turtles a little, sometimes she could get a little bit competitive and she really wanted to beat the turtles at a game. She walked around a little and found another room attached to the first, after a few seconds Danielle guessed this was Donnie's little lab. There was loads of little machienary placed all around the room and on tables. There was scientific posters around the room, one of the insides of a human and another of a turtle. There was others aswell but Danielle was more intrested of the robotic looking turtle plugged in at the back. Dani then found another room, the turtles was following her around and explaining different things to her aswell. This room had a few candles placed on little tables around the room. A circluar dark red carpet was placed in the middle, it was a very simple room, what was strange was a tree that stood to one side of the room. There was a few sliding type of Japenese doors. Leo explained that this was where they either trained or tried to mediate. Danielle thought that was so awesome and really wanted to train with Donnie and the others of course. Danielle was quickly shown their rooms, a half circluar like corridor with 4 doorways, this was the turtles rooms. Leonardo's was quite clean, he had his pair of Katanas placed above his single bed, he had a few books on a shelf and other ninja type things, there was a Japenese latern placed in the corner of the room, aparantly it was to help Leo keep calm or something, there was also a old looking scroll placed on his small desk, maybe Leo likes to study? There was a green photo album placed on the same desk, Danielle had a quick look inside and saw some cute photos oh his brothers and April but didn't get a chance to see the rest. There was also a green bike in hanging on the wall, easy than walking on foot. Dani was shown Donnatello;s room next, it was quite geeky but awesome. There was a bed at one side and a big-ish computer on the other side, it looked really high-tech. It was a bit more organized than Leo's, his desk had a picture of April and him at a park, and a few plants that looked like he had experimented on, there was a few books balced in little piles and machinery stuff. On his wall was a map of the sewers, it looked very complicated and Dani wasn't sure how he could read it. Michealango;s room was next, his was definatly not organized or even close to tidy. There was a mini basketball net hung on the wall and a few basketballs underneath it. There was a pile of untidy comics placed on his desk along with empty glasses and about 10 pizza boxes. He had pillows placed randomly around the room and a bean bag. He even had a mini jukebox in the corner to fill the space! Rapheals room was quite dark, like it had never seen the light of day. He had posters placed around and a clock hung on the wall. It mostly held is favourite weapon, his Kai. And a fair Ninja Stars. He had some books placed half-tidy at the back and some slow moved from under his bed, Rapheal pulled her out before she got a chance to see, but she swear she saw a actual sized turtle, not a giant one. Danielle noticed their was a spare room but thought maybe they have visitors?

They all wandered back into the main room and Danielle joined the turtles on the sofa. She crossed her legs and sat comfortably. Mikey sat next to her and had a comic in his hand, showing it to Danielle. She just laughed "I know what a Comic is, Mikey" She smiled "Do you have any Marvel ones?" She asked excitdley. Mikey nodded and showed her to a bookcase, it was full of loads of intresting looking books, but what caught her attention was the pile of comics in the corner, Mikey already searching though them and handing her a random one.

Danielle looked at the cover, it was of The Mighty Thor. Danielle so far loved Thor in the movies and thought Chris Hemsworth was an amazing Thor. She flicked throught the pages quickly and started to laugh

"What? What!?" Mikey asked grabbing the comic from her hands trying to find what she was laughing at "I must have read this one before-Hahahah!" He burst out laughing when he read the part that made her laugh.

Rapheal quickly walked over, being nosy and wanting to know what was so funny. Danielle showed him and Raph joined in with them.

Soon Leo and Donnie walked over and wanted to know what they all was laughing about. Danielle shrugged "Its not that funny, guys. Just kinda un-expected of Loki.."

"What then?" Donnie and Leo asked.

"Oh Loki turned Thor into a frog..Its insane, I didn't think Stan Lee would think of that"

Leo and Donnie looked at them three weirdly. "Okay, it wasnt that funny..Not as funny as Captain America's own shield when it actually grew arms and legs and attacked poor Steve"

Leo laughed a little "You sound like Mikey, always going on about Comics"

"Well, my brothers say I always go on about books and films instead, but comics are good"

Mikey nudged Rapheal's shoulder and whispered "We have so much in common"

Rapheal raised an eyebrow at Mikey then laughed a little "You got no chance, lil bro"

Donnie looked excitdly at Danielle "Wanna have a proper tour of my lab, Dani?"

"Yeah. Okay!" She followed him across the room to Donnatello's small lab.

Rapheal pulled a face and mimicked Donnie "Wanna have a proper tour of my lab, Dani?" Leo and Mikey laughed at Rapheal.

Raph then turned to Leo "Your not annoyed?"

"Annoyed?" Leo asked as Michealango went and sat infront of the TV and watched it.

"You know. Everytime we have made a friend Donnie goes and be besties with them, espicheally girls."

"We have only really made 3 friends, Raph. April, Kacey and now Danielle. So 2 girls"

"Yeah, but isn't it annoy that his best friends with April, and you could be friends with Dani and look whos showing her around" Rapheal nodded his head towards Donnie and Dani.

"Well..maybe. But I should't be jealous. " Leo just shrugged.

"Leo! You was the one who asked Danielle to hang with us! Go and rescue her from the boring science of Donnatello!" Rapheal pushed Leo's shell towards Donnie's lab.

Leo walked up to the door of the lab and leant on the wall in the doorway. He stood there a moment watching his geek brother pull the blonde girl around the room, showing her to all his little things and explaining about mutation. Danielle looked intrested and listened to every word he was speaking. Donnie looked more happy than usual, he was excited to show Dani around and the fact that she was listening made him happier. All his brothers mostly ignored him and couldn't care less about his nerdy science stuff and talk, but Danielle wasnt. She was also excited, Donnie was way ahead of any human sciensts, and Leo could tell that Danielle was intrested.

Danielle looked away from Donnatello for a second and spotted Leo in the doorway. She waved a little with her one hand and smiled at him. Leo smiled and waved back, it was then Leo realised that Dani had a perfect little smile. Her lips wasn't full but wasn't thin either, they was perfect, in the middle type. She had little crinkle's by her eyes while she smiled which also disappeared when she would stop. She had one tiny dimple on the left cheek when she smiled, but not on the other, which was a bit strange but it look pretty on her.

Leo looked down so he didn't stare too long at her gaze, he looked back up and saw Dani was back locked onto Donnie's explantion of something else he invented. He sighed a little, she seemed to be getting along with Donnie better than him or Mikey or Rapheal. This did annoy Leo abit, after remembring Raph's words.

_Everytime we have made a friend, Donnie goes and be besties with them, espicheally girls._

Leo saw Donnie grab Dani's wrist and show her to something else, Dani intrestingly touched the little machine and watched as it spun in a circle and glitch a little.

_Isn't it annoy that his best friends with April, and you could be friends with Dani and look whos showing her around._

Dani looked at Donnie and gave him a 'oops' face. Donnie just shrugged and laughed, most of his small inventions didn't work. Danielle joined in laughing until Donnie's little turtle phone rung. It was the face of April who was shown on the screen. Donnie had excitedment all over his face, he turned away and walked over the otherside of the room to answer the call, without even looking at poor Dani. Danielle looked a little bit ofended, Donnie didn't even say anything he just walked away and left her.

_You was the one who asked Danielle to hang with us! Go and rescue her from the boring science of Donnatello!_

Leo quickly walked in and poked Danielle's back from behind. Danielle squealed and jumped a little turning around and smiling that perfect smile at Leo.

"Hi.." Leo said.

"Hello!" Danielle smiled still, crossing her arms and saying in a stern but playful voice "Leornardo-urm Last name Turtle! How dare you scare the life out me! Do you know how frightening that is!" She proceded into a laugh.

Leo smiled a little "Oh I'm sorry, maybe if you knew self-defense, you would have spun around and flipped me to the floor or something" He laughed.

"Self-defense? Pfft I know self defense, I could take care of myself" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Leo grinned a little, and could not help himself for what he did next. Leo bent down a bit and pushed his shoulder into Dani's stomach and wraped his arm around her waist easily lifing her up and she was resting on his left shoulder. He kept his arm around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back.

Dani squealed a little and wiggled in his grasp "Leo!" She giggled "Put me down!"

"I thought you knew self defense? How come I have control of this situation here" Leo laughed.

Danielle laughed a bit "Situation? I was un-prepaired for you to hoist me other your shoulder" She hit the back of his shell, which seemed to do no effect.

Leo chuckled "Un-prepaired" He echoed "You should always be prepaired, Danielle" He shrugged his shoulder, causing Dani to fly up a little and land quite hardly back on his shoulder, where Leo was keeping a good hold around her so she would't fall.

Dani groaned a little and attpemted to rub her small stomach "Ouch! Leo!" She fake pouted and rested her head agaisnt his a little "This is very uncomfortable...Can I be put down now?"

Leo laughed "No!"

"But Leoooo. I'm going to get heavy after a while, Leonardo. You'll have to put me down then"

"Actually your quite wrong. We turtles actually have more strenght than any human. To me, your not heavy at all, Dani. I could hold you all day"

"To you? So I am heavy to anyone else" Danielle rested her elbows on his shell and then rested her head in her hands.

"Thats what you picked up on? Not my amazing strength?" He teased "I didn't mean you heavy..You are actaully quite light"

"Erm. Thanks?" Danielle laughed then waited for a moment and swung her legs a little "So, can I be put down now?"

Leo laughed "Okay" He went to put her down then spun around in a circle quite fast then tripped on his feet and quickly held Dani agaisnt his chest and saved their fall with his other hand.

Danielle breathed quickly then laughed. Leo let her down on the floor and smiled down at her "Hi" Leo said.

"Hello" Danielle laughed "Were not in a cheesy Fanfiction story, so don't kiss me, Now get off" She punched his chest.

Leo was just about to move, when a pair of green arms grabbed Leo's shell and quickly moved him from Dani. Leo was dumped across the room and he glared up to his dork brother, Donnatello.

Donnie walked over and smiled down at Dani, holding a hand down to her. "You okay there?"

"Am now. Donnatello the fellow has come to rescue me" She laughed, taking his hand and he pulled her up with ease.

Donnatello laughed a little "Sorry about my brother, he likes to be over the top, and take advantage..Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not. He was just testing my self-defense or whatever. Its fine we was just playing around" Danielle nodded a little then looked behind Donnie to see Leo stand and looked very annoyed with his brother.

"Oh, he wasn't attacking you?"

"No!" She laughed, then frowned a little remembring how Donnie just walked away and he could have just said 'One minute Danielle, just gotta take this call' She crossed her arms and turned her back to him a little.

"Erm-Dani? You okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" Dani walked over to Leo and smiled at him a little "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Donnie probably thought I was mad at you, or hurting you" Leonardo shrugged a little "I didn't hurt you, did i?"

Danielle shook her head "Of course you didn't"

Donnatello walked over and crossed his arms at his brother. "YOu could have hurt her, Leo!"

"Guys, I'm fine" Dani spoke.

"I did not though, Donnie!" Leo growled.

"Guys, I am fine"

"Yes, but what if you did!" Donnie growled.

"Guys!"

"Donnie! I made sure I wouldn't hurt her, Im not Mikey! I make sure that I dont hurt my friends"

"Guys..."

"Right, okay then" Donnie crossed his arms.

"Donnatello! You probaly hurt Dani more"

"Yeah, how?"

Danielle signed a little and backed up, feeling awkard and trying to hide from the tension between the brothers.

"How? You was showing her around and as soon as April called you, you run of without saying a word and left her!"

Donnie's face fell a little and he realsied that he got over-excited because of April phoning him "Oh.." He looked down in embrassament.

Danielle quickly decided to walk back into their living room/area. She giggled a liitle bit at what she saw.

Rapheal was holding Mikey at arms lenght by the bottom part of his shell. Danielle laughed and ran over a little, Raph was laughing and Mikey was crying for help "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

Rapheal looked to the blonde a chuckled "Oh, this? This is a Shell Wedgie!"

Michealango let out a whine "Its not funny! Put me down! Put me down!" Mikey kicked his legs that was flying around in mid-air.

Danielle laughed a little before poking Rapheal on the soilder "Aww put him down, poor Mikey"

Rapheal fake pouted "Ugh...fiiiine"

As soon as Mikey's feet touched the floor, he ran up to Danielle and hugged her "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Danielle laughed quietly while getting crushed by Mikey "Urm, You welcome. I only spoke to him..I didn't really convience him"

Mikey pulled away from his hug "Oh you gave him the puppy eyes. If you give Rapheal the Puppy Eye look, he'll do anything"

Danielle grinned a little "Thanks for teling me that, Mikey" She laughed a little.

Rapheal crossed his arms "No I do not"

"Do too!" Mikey grinned.

"I do not!" Rapheal growled "I'll never give in to you!"

Danielle laughed a little "More brothers fighting.." She shrugged when neither of them answered and she slumped down on their sofa and crossed her legs, making herself comfortable. She watched as the two brothers continued to argue and probaly Leo and Donnie as well. She knew how these fights went on, she has had plently of them with her brothers, who always seem to gang up on her, or fight with eachother, neither really on her side.

Danielle was pulled from her small thoughts when she heard someone yell "Watch out!" She quickly looked up from her lap to see Mikey flying her straight towards her! Danielle tried to duck or move out the way, but it was too late. Michealango already fell upon Dani and then quickly jumped up, pulling her to her foot and into his arms, all in a matter of atleast 5 seconds. Danielle growled and glared at Mikey a little.

"Hey! Watch what your doing, Mikey!?" She signed a little.

Mikey smiled a little and gently placed her onto her feet. She rubbed her ribs a little, getting crushed by a turtle wasn't great. It hurt a little. Her hips hurt the most, if felt like that cracked..but of course they didn't break. Mikey bent down just a little so he was at her height, he placed his hands on her shoulders and his light blue eye looked into her green ones. Then he said, in a more seriods tone than normal. "Danielle! Hey, hey, you okay? Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

Danielle nodded and smiled "Im fine. You didn't break anything, so Im not mad" She shrugged. Mikey stood up and let out a breath of relief, before getting a punch from no other than Rapheal who stood beside him.

Danielle had to reasure both Raph and Mikey a few times, but they pleaded that they take her to Donnie. She finally just agreed and they both basically pushed her to Donnie's labortory. Danielle looked around when they got there and saw that Donnie was working on something in the corner, on a small table. Leo was no where in sight, maybe he was studying?

Rapheal called to Donnie and he turned around and looked a bit worried when the three of them stood in the doorway. He quickly rushed over and asked like a million questions that just flew over Danielle's head. When Mikey explained what happened he recived a slap over the back of his head from Donnie for 'Being Irrisponsible'.

Donnie layed Dani down on a table and looked around in a cabenit for a pair of X-ray googles. He come back and started to scan her from the head first. While Raph and Mikey was watching patienly, Donnie spoke to Dani a little.

"Hey-Erm. I'm sorry for eariler, Dani. You know, when I kinda left you...to answer the phone..."He said, awkardly. His eyes moved to look at her then back to scanning a few times.

Danielle smiled a little "Its fine, Donnie! I understand, you have cruuuush" Rapheal and Mikey burst out laughing and Donnie gave them both a glare before looking down by her hips, which caused Dani to shift uncomfortably a bit.

Donnie then leaned back "Oh, seems you do have something broken"

"What!?" Mikey,Raph and Danielle said in unison.

Donnie chucked a little and pointed to Danielle's left pocket "Your phone"

Danielle tilted her head and put her hand in her left pocket and pulled out her Windows Phone, then gasped at the cracked, very smashed literally dead screen. The she sat up and glared at the turtle with the orange headband "Michealango!" She growled, swinging her legs over the side of the hospital type bed and walking over to Mikey glaring him down.

Mikey kept backing up until his shell hit the side of the Lab's wall. Danielle looked very angry due to her phone being crushed and Mikey was quite scared. "Errr Im sorry?" He said in that annoying voive of his, which just made Danielle more frustrated.

She growled at him and yelled a little "I can't beleive you! I had friends contacts on that phone! Loads of old photos that I may or may not be able to retrieve!" She was about to continue with a whole thing before a pair of arms grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She looked around to see Rapheal had rescued his brother from the angry blonde, which long ponytail bobbed up and down when she was yelling at Mikey.

Danielle didn't yell at Rapheal though. She just smiled and started to laugh a little, she realised how protective Rapheal actually was for his little brother, even though they annoyed eachother alot.

Danielle then looked down to her phone and signed "Guess I gotta save some wages.."

Donnie then piped up "No need, Dani" He lead her to a few shelf on the back of the lab and handed her a small green object.

Danielle looked in her hand to see the back of a miniture sized shell. At forst she thought it was a baby turlte, but Donnie flipped it over to reveal a phone screen. Dani then quickly handed it back to Donnie "I can't take this.."

"No of course you can. Its er spare anyway, please" He handed it back to her. "I might be able to get your contacts and photos from your old phone onto it as well"

Danielle looked down to the turtle phone then smiled looking up to Donnie. Her full on eye crinkling little dimple smile, before she flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her back "Thanks Donnie!"

"No problem"

Just then they all heard Leo walked in and he stopped mid-step when he saw the two was still hugging, he looked a little upset and annoyed that just half hour ago he was arguing to him sbout how he must have hurt Dani, and now they was hugging!

They all four then turned to look at a shocked looking Leo he then signed and spoke "Sensi is coming.."

Danielle tilted her head a little. A Sensi!? Just then all four turtles stood in a perfect row and Dani was shoved behind them. She heard a few faint whispers:

"His so gonna kill us"

"I'm sure he won't"

"No, he will boil us alive and feed us to the rats!"

"Mikey! He won't be mad. I'm sure he will like Dani"

Danielle wideded her eyes! They had an over-protected Seni that might not agree withDani being in the turtle's home! Why didn't they tell her this before!

Just at that moment a giant rat walked in! He was alot taller than the four turtles and walked with grace and he had knowledge, you could tell. He wore a long dark red robe thing, something that Dani didn't recogise. He had a long green staff that he could maybe use as a weapon. He also had a long thin like beard that much have reached his stomach, he had big ears and long whiskers. His fur, made out that he had a thick mustache, but he was covered in fur.

He then spoke, he sounded around mid 30s, 40? "What are you boys hiding?" He said simply.

"Oh, nothing"

"Us hiding something? You sure your talking about us?"

"We would never..."

"It was Leo's idea!"

"MIKEY!"

Their Sensi just looked annoyed and then yelled "Enough"

All four then proceed into a slanted bow, and bowing their heads to him. Danielle widened their her eyes a little, she was little shocked about that

Their Sensi then shook his head "I can always hear you, my sons"

Danielle tilted her head. Sons?

"And I'm pretty sure one of you don't have a higher pitched young girl voice!"

Danielle felt sorry for them, she was here and they was getting yelled at, because of her. She then pushed her way in between Leo and Donnie and stood infront of them all, looking straight into the Sensi's dark eyes, with confidenice she finally spoke up.

"Hello!" She smiled and waved.

**Thanks for reading! Pleeeease review! Its highly appreicted!**

**Just incase I don't update before the hoildays...Merry Christmas!**


End file.
